Jealous Isz So Ugly
by xSimplyxPricelessx
Summary: Ashley and Randy had been the best of friends since they were 5 years old but when Ashley starts to have feelings for him and tells him he acts like nothing.Then along come so people from the past. Ashley ; Randy ; Shannon ; Mickie ; & More.


_**Jealousy iS So Ugly. ((...13 Years...]]**_

"Happy Friend Anniversary.!"Yelled Ashley with a big smile on her face.

Ashley Massaro, she was a current senior in high school. She was your typical 18 year old girl. She was sporty and punk at the same time. Ashley was a very loving, free-spirited girl. She was also caring but did have an attitude sometimes. She was very tall and had wavy blonde hair. And her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Happy Friend Anniversary Ash.!" Said Randy With A Smile On Her Face.

Randy Orton, also a current senior in high school. He loved to play football .He was also your typical 18 year old guy. He was into sports and was planning to join the football team as a quarterback when the season starts. His eyes were brown and his hair black. He was tall and had a athlete build body.

"Can you believe it has been 13 years?!" Ashley said smiling.

"Ash, I have known you for 13 years and I am still not tired of you!" Randy Said with a smile.

"Yeah…well that's because I'm awesome!" She said.

"Then if you're awesome. What am I?" He asked.

"Hm…you're…adorable!" She yelled with a huge smile on her face.

Ashley and Randy had known each other since they were 5 years old. They had been the best of friends and could never be separated, but since their senior year started Ashley had started to have feelings for Randy, but unfortunately Randy was in a relationship.

"Awwww! You're cute Ash!" Randy said as he hugged her.

She knew that they couldn't be together. Randy just saw her as a friend and nothing else.

"So, what you want to do today buddy?" She asked.

"Um…I actually have a date with Remy." He said.

"Oh…Um…Okay. I'll just have to do something else then." She said staring down at her shoes.

All of the sudden Randy's phone rings.

"**We were created to find each other  
our favorite and down for us to love forever.  
Our hands locking tight, as I look into the eyes.  
Of that one special person who would complete my life.  
You were the one I choose, out of all the rest.  
The one who I would cherish and I'm putting on my best.  
Just to stay in your arms, as you hold me tight.  
Cuz baby, being with you just feels so right."**

"And that's her right now." He said as he answered his phone.

Ashley just standed there still staring at her shoes who she had found quite interesting over the last couple of minutes. She just heard a bunch of, I know, I'll be right there, sorry, hm…, sorry (again) , and I love you.

"HeyAsh iGtg but I'll talk to u later!" Randy said as he ran to his car.

"Yea...Bye…Happy Frienaversiry…I love you…" She said as he was driving off.

Later that night around 12 am she got an unexpected call.

"Hello?" She answered still half asleep.

"Ash?" The other voice asked.

"Yes…Who's this? And do you have any idea of how late it is?" She responded

"Yes…Hold on." The voice responded.

"Ugh! Who is this?!" She asked again.

Then the line went dead and she heard a knock on her window and immediately fell of the bed.

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell.

As soon as she stood up she heard a knock on her window again and she could see a figure forming on her window.

"Ash, open the window." The person said.

"Who is it?!" She asked scared.

"Ash, calm down it's me Randy." He said.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said as she opened her window.

He just smiled slightly and sat on the edge of her bed. Ashley knew immediately that something was wrong. Randy wouldn't just show up in the middle of the night && knock on her window for no reason,…right.?

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"It's over." He simply responded.

"What is?" She asked confused.

"Me and Remy." He whispered

"Oh…I'm sorry, but why?"

"Because she thinks I didn't put any attention to our relationship."

"Oh! What are you going to do now?" She asked pulling back.

"I don't know…" He said "She meant everything to me ,I really thought she was the one."

"I'm sorry…"

"I feel…useless." He said with tears building up on his eyes.

"You are not useless Randy." She said sweetly.

"You think so Kellz?" He said while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know so…" She responded while whipping his tears away. "You can do better."

"Thanks Kellz." He said.

"No problem…" she responded with a smile.

He just smiled back and for that minute Kelly felt like the whole world was perfect. She felt like it was her turn, that maybe there _was _a possibility of them dating.

"Randy,…Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Anything…" He said looking at her.

"…I…I….I…Love you…"She said.

"Aww.! I love you to Ash."

"No…I have other feelings for u! I want us to be more than friends now."

He didn't respond. He just stood up and climbed out of the window. That night Ashley couldn't sleep well, she could only thinking about Randy and how she could have ruined their friendship. She passed the rest of her weekend stuck in her room looking thru old pictures of her and Randy. She was very depressed; she couldn't believe what she had done. The same image repeated in her head, her telling him that she loved him and then him standing up and leaving her. Maybe forever?

At that moment her mom came in with news. Her aunt who lived in Miami had invited her and her family to come over and visit. A vacation sounded good. She needed something to take her mind off Randy. Well, at least she didn't have to go to school on Monday and have to face him.

That night she was all packed up. When they left she didn't bother to tell him she was leaving. She just left, without Randy knowing, without anybody knowing.

Monday morning Randy came into the doors of the school cafeteria and walked towards his usual table.

"Hey Randy! Catch!" John yelled as he throwed the football towards him.

John Cena, he was also a senior and Randy's 2nd best friend. His 1st was of course Ashley.

"Nice one!" Randy said as he sat down on the table and placed his left foot on the chair.

"Been working on it." John responded.

"That's good." He responded as he looked around the room.

"Who you looking for man?" John asked.

"Probably, Remy." John M. said.

John Morrison, senior and Randy's 3rd best friend .

"We broke up…" Randy responded while looking at his shoes.

"Um..sorry dude." John said as he patted Randy on the shoulder. "There's other fish in the sea."

"John…I don't want a fish…I want a human girl! And dude we don't even live in the sea!"

"I was being sarcastic." He said.

"I know dude I'm just kidding!" Randy responded letting out a laugh

"Hey! Where's Ashley?" Clay asked.

Brian Kendrick, also a senior in high school but him and Randy didn't get along to well. They were like frenemies.

"That's who I'm looking for." Randy answered as he started to look around again.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Ashley?" asked Maryse.

Maryse Ouellete, Ashley's second best friend and also a senior in high school.

"No…I thought she would be with you." Brian answered.

"Well, she's not. She didn't ride the bus this morning. I texted her but she doesn't reply. And yesterday she was depressed for some reason. She didn't tell me why thou." Maryse said while shrugging her shoulders.

Randy was starting to get or at least think he knew why Ashley wasn't there but he didn't have a clue at all….

:O

* * *

Well Dhatx iT.! i'M Tryiin Dhiis Whole Thiing Out So Maybe iT Wouldn't Work Out So Well. =//

i'M Hopiin iT Does Thoe. xD

xoxoSheila(: OR Rysebear.


End file.
